Radio-frequency (RF) signals are transmitted by modulating a carrier wave to encode information on to the carrier wave. Radio-frequency (RF) transmitters typically use a single carrier wave having specific carrier attributes, for example, bandwidth, frequency, power level, and the like. RF signals are passed through a power amplifier to amplify the signals before transmission. Power amplifiers however may introduce distortion into the amplified signal that may interfere with other channels on the network.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.